Melt My Heart To Stone
by kiwiandtea
Summary: Hannah and Beth's disappearance changed their friends' life and Josh's prank even more. Now, ten years later, he invites all his friends to his house in Canada to honor his sisters's memory on the anniversary of their death. Now they have the chance to make it up and move on from everything. (Josh/Sam, Josh/OC, Sam/Mike)
1. Whistler, 2024

**Author's note** : This is my first Until Dawn fanfiction and it's completely unbeta'd, so I apologize if there are any mistakes. Josh survived, I'll reveal later in the story how he made it. Each chapter will either be a flashback or a flashforward and the titles will show where and when the chapter is set. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Whistler, British Columbia**

 **Friday 2nd, February 2024**

It was a wonderful day in Whistler, Canada. The sun was shining through fluffy white clouds and the sky was as blue as the sea. It had snowed the night before and the ground was all covered in white, sparkly snow. _Now_ it finally felt like winter. The temperatures weren't too bad outside and definitely weren't inside, where the heat was on and if you didn't look outside, you could barely remember that it was winter and cold.

The warm temperature in the big mansion was so nice that the king size bed of the main bedroom was dressed with nothing by white silk sheets. Sheets he didn't even pick, by the way.

Josh Washington woke up early that day. It was unusual to him; he was used to get up late and work until late, and although he didn't have work — _well_ , he technically had some stuff to do but he'd told Gina, his loyal secretary, to postpone all his appointments until next week — he was sure he would sleep in that morning, as usual, especially considering that he'd come to Whistler the night before after a direct flight from New York and that he had quite a _busy_ night.

Yet he was wide awake in his bedroom and, after glancing up at his alarm clock he realized that it was 7:30 AM. Definitely _too_ early. He closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep again but failing. He couldn't stop thinking of the busy weekend ahead.

All he wanted to do that weekend was to honor his sisters on the 10th anniversary of their _death_ and try to make everything perfect.

The thought of honoring his sisters' memory for that particular anniversary by doing something bigger than usual was something that had crossed his mind more than just a couple of times in the past year, but only after a really persuasive conversation with _her_ , Josh decided to invite his friends.

 _Friends._

Josh wasn't sure he could still call them friends. They surely weren't. Not after what they'd done. Not after what _he_ had done.

He hadn't heard from them in quite a long time, with the exception of one of them who didn't seem to be really thrilled when he announced his reunion party.

Josh slowly opened his eyes and rolled on his side, only to meet his beautiful girlfriend who was sleeping peacefully. He smiled, loving how she slept, all curled up beside him. Perhaps she was the best thing that has happened since… Ever. He wondered why it was so important to her to meet the gang, his old friends — they were his past; not his present and definitely not his future.

He started at her for a while, then decided to be the productive man he could be and, after placing a kiss on her forehead, he got up and went to shower, ready to start this long weekend.

* * *

"I can't fucking believe it!"

He muttered as they got off their plane. They were supposed to take a direct flight to Vancouver and instead they were now stuck in Phoenix because their plane had to make an emergency landing for whatever reason.

"This is exactly why I hate travelling by plane. They make you believe you'll get there on time but then they fuck everything up and you're forced to take another flight, spend your money because God forbid if they pay for the new tickets! This is ridiculous. And we barely slept last night."

Michael Munroe was furious as he pulled their trolley in the big hallway of the airport. "And you know what else? I didn't want to come in the first place!"

"Mike, quit it." Samantha said sharply, eyeing the man on her side.

"I'm not happy about what happened either. It's not my fault, I didn't ask the pilot to stop here in Phoenix because I wanted to see Grand Canyon — and you know I would love to visit it."

Sam licked her lips before continuing, "And it's definitely not their fault. Something was up and I don't know about you, but I want to go back home on Monday, possibly alive and well. I don't want to die on a stupid plane."

The blonde girl looked down on their new tickets before looking around to see where they were supposed to go. "And I know you didn't want to come; I think we've already argued enough about this."

The man nodded and sighed heavily, not wanting to discuss once again about the whole reunion thing. Not after the really bad fight they had the month before.

"That's our flight." He simply said, pointing his finger to one of the big screens that showed all the flights. They also showed how long was going to be their trip and when Mike realized they were going to waste another hour on a flight, he was ready to flip and complain again. He decided to stay quiet, not wanting to bother Sam.

She was nervous. He could tell. He'd known her for too long not to notice the slightest changes in the way she was walking and breathing.

And she really was nervous.

Sam hadn't seen Josh in years. She heard he'd become a big name in the movie industry or something like that, just like his father. Or at least, that was what Ashley told her. She'd tried to stay away from anything that had something to do with the Washingtons.

"We hope you'll enjoy the flight."

The flight attendant made Sam come back to earth and smiled at the two. Mike shook his head and headed to the door, not wanting to deal with that crap anymore.

Sam, on the other hand, smiled and took the boarding passes that the woman was handing her.

"Thank you, I'm sure we will."

* * *

Josh stared at his reflection in the mirror. He looked older and had scars on his body and on his heart he was good at hiding. He still looked like the old Josh, though. But he wasn't. Oh no, he was much different. He was doing much better now, both physically and mentally. He had meds to take daily, therapy twice a week, gym three times a week, a wonderful girlfriend and he was successful. He couldn't ask for anything better.

"A penny for your thoughts."

The voice made Josh turn his head, noticing his girlfriend standing by the door. He eyed her perfect, naked body and smirked.

"You know that doesn't work with me, baby."

She shrugged and smiled softly before replying, "I thought I should try anyway."

"Trying is always good." He said, taking a box of pill out of the bathroom cabinet. He swallowed one before turning towards his girlfriend.

"Although I must be honest, I'm kinda sad that you'd only give me a penny when there much more and better you could give me." He said, eyeing her body once again, the smirk glued on his face.

She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him, "You mean myself? Don't you think you already had it enough last night?"

"It's never enough."

Josh cupped his hands around her petite face and pressed his lips against hers, tasting only the tip of her tongue. He moved his hands away and picked her up, probably taking her by surprise since she squealed like a little girl.

"Put me down!"

"You really can't think you can tease me."

He brought her to their big, messy bed and started kissing her again. It was extremely early and his friends weren't supposed to be there for at least a few hours, so they definitely had time to make love.

* * *

She kept checking her watch constantly every two minutes, sometimes less. She was sitting on a chair at LAX, waiting for her gate to open. The dark sunglasses from the newest Miu Miu collection covered her eyes and the casual outfit was apparently really common at the airport, so it was easier for her to get confused with other people. Not bad at all.

Jessica chewed the inside of her cheek when a family of four sat next to her. The children were probably 2 and 4 years old and made her cringe. She wondered what made people have children — they were loud, messy, annoying and completely dependent on their parents. The thought of becoming a parent was hideous, not to mention that with her life, raising a kid would be pure hell.

It didn't take her long to get up and move away from her seat. She only hoped that family wouldn't be on her flight, she wouldn't be able to deal with them, not even for the 2 hours and 40 minutes long flight.

Taking her phone out of her bag, she quickly scrolled down until she found the number she wanted to call. It took at least a minute before someone finally picked up and when a female voice replied, she was confused.

"Josh?" Jessica asked, a frown on her face. She was pretty sure that was _not_ Josh.

"Damn, do I sound like a man? That's terrible." The girl on the other side of the phone chuckled, handed the phone to her boyfriend and joking, she said, "Here, it's your girlfriend."

Jessica rolled her eyes and shook her head at those words. Sometimes she wondered if Alexandra felt threatened by her somehow, or even jealous. She probably was — _who_ wouldn't want to date Jessica Wheeler?

"Jess? Hey!"

"Hello, Josh." Jessica spoke, but could still hear the other girl and her friend giggle. She rolled her eyes, a disgusted look on her face.

"For fuck's sake, Josh! Can't you tell her to stop sucking you for a moment, please?"

"She's not—she's not _sucking_ me, Jess." Josh laughed before clearing his throat. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to ask you if you got alcohol at your house. You know, for the party and everything. I'm pretty sure we're all gonna need it. Especially me."

"Yeah, obviously. Ordered lots of stuff you'll like, pretty much everything, but if you need or want anything else, just let me know."

"You said you got everything, then okay."

 _Hello, passengers. Flight 817 to Vancouver. Your departure gate is at 30B and_ —

The voice coming from the speakers made Jessica down at her boarding pass, realizing that was her flight.

"Alright, Josh. Gotta go. See you later."


	2. Seattle, 2010–2011

**A/N:** This chapter is a bit longer. Hope you enjoy! A big thank you to Yitz for leaving your review! I have a lot in mind for Jess and Mike, but you'll have to wait a bit before reading about them.

* * *

 **Seattle**

 **2010 – 2011**

 _November 2010_

The doorbell rang and although Hannah was already heading to the door, Josh ran all the way down from upstairs.

He had seen Sam at school a few times and the couple of times she came over, he was out with Chris so he'd never gotten the chance to introduce himself to her, although he was pretty sure she knew who he was. Hannah and Beth couldn't keep their mouth shut, after all.

Obviously, introducing himself to someone didn't meant doing it in the old fashioned style to Josh. Instead, he was wearing his Michael Myers mask, ready to scare the girl. And he obviously succeeded.

"Jesus!" She screamed, dropping her book on the ground. "Very funny, Joshua." She bent down to pick her book up, her cheeks and the tip of her ears on fire.

He looked at her and couldn't stop laughing. He couldn't believe he scared her so much. It wasn't like he was wearing some horrendous gore mask.

"That—that was good!"

"Josh! What the hell?" Hannah arrived and pushed his brother aside, "Don't you have anything better to do than scaring Sam? Just leave! Have fun scaring other people."

Josh kept laughing and removed his mask, "Sorry. Didn't mean to make you shit your pants!"

"What? I didn't— _whatever_." She shook her head and followed Hannah to her bedroom. Now, that was weird, but Hannah had already told her about how _unique_ he was.

Josh watched the two disappear upstairs and shook his head to himself, not understanding the big deal. He was just having fun. Was this a crime, now? He didn't think so, plus, Halloween was only a couple of weeks before so why not chill?

"I'm sorry for my brother. Sometimes he just likes to scare people like that for no reason and it's incredibly stupid."

Hannah spoke and Sam shook her head, sitting on her bed. "It's no problem, really. I just wasn't expecting to get scared, that's it." She said, "I mean, I think it was funny."

"Yeah, you think it's funny now. Live with him 24/7 since forever and you'll learn not to like all these pranks."

Sam laughed and opened her book, wondering how would it be to grow up with an older brother. Sure, she had a younger brother, Dylan, but it wasn't the same. Plus, she was quite sure Josh was about a year older than them, while her brother was 5 years younger than her.

"Alright, let's start studying or we won't pass our test."

 _December 2010_

Sam slept over at Hannah and Beth's for the first time that day and everything was perfect. They watched a movie, paint their toenails, talked about school and their friends, Hannah confessed her crush on Michael Munroe (to which a shocked Beth replied with a _"What? Why? He's so…_ Ugh _, full of himself."_ ) and Sam told them about her life before moving to Seattle, about how was living in a small town where everybody knew each other _("That sounds insane. No offence, Sam."_ said Hannah).

The twins had been asleep for already a couple of hours when Sam woke up, mouth dry and thirsty. She rubbed her eyes and looked over at one of the nightstands, finding no trace of a glass or a bottle of water. She thought of going to the bathroom and drink the water directly from the faucet but she wasn't sure it was drinkable and she had no intention of getting a stomach flu just because of some water.

Sam slowly got up, trying to be as quick as possible and make zero noises, not wanting to wake her friends up. She was still wearing her socks and that wasn't exactly helping — the floor was slippery and she was afraid she would just slip and wake the whole house up, but she didn't. Thankfully.

The light of the moon coming from the big glass doors was enough for her to walk downstairs, not stumble and go to the kitchen safe and sound.

That didn't feel right. She wasn't used to wandering around somebody's house at night, even if said house was his friends'. It was weird, but she couldn't die of thirst, right? With this thought in mind, Sam opened the door of the big fridge and swore she could fit her whole self in it. Nothing compared to her normal size fridge.

She was about to pour herself some cold water in a big glass when she heard a noise behind her. Slowly turning around, she noticed someone struggling to open the back entry door. Her heart started pounding in her chest and her hands started shaking so hard that she had to put the glass and the bottle down on the kitchen counter.

She wondered what to do, knowing that she could just run away and wake Mr. Washington (or call the police; this would've been a better option, actually) or even grab a knife or a pair of scissors but she had no idea where to find these last two things and even if she did, she couldn't because she was petrified. Her body was tensed up and she could barely move a finger.

"Don't—don't you move. I'm calling the police." She said, her voice trembling, when the man opened the door and walked in.

"Sssshh! It's—It's me, Sammy."

"Josh?"

Sam watched the male figure stumble towards the kitchen counter and she immediately turned the lights on.

"Nooo. Turn them off." Josh squeezed his eyes shut and held onto one of the counter stools.

"Are you drunk?" There was a hint of concern in her voice as she walked up to him. She didn't need an answer, seeing him like that and smelling his breath was enough.

"Me? No, no. No, I'm not. I was—" Josh swallowed hard and rubbed his eyes, but he could barely stand still so Sam wrapped an arm around him, not wanting him to fall or something.

"I was out with the guys. It was fun. I didn't drink, though. No, no." He spoke, wagging his finger saying no.

"Alright. You should go to bed, though. Have some good sleep and rest."

"Nah, I'm fine, Sammy." He said, holding onto her and closing his eyes again.

He'd never called her 'Sammy' before that night, but that wasn't the right time to think about it. She also wondered how he got the alcohol since he wasn't 21, but she guessed he must've had a fake ID or something like that. None of her business, though.

"Alright, alright. I'll help you get to bed."

Thankfully, he didn't object, but after a couple of steps he stopped, moving a hand on his stomach. Sam looked over at him and immediately realized what was about to happen.

"Oh, don't you dare—" She hadn't even finish her sentence that Josh threw up twice in the middle of the kitchen.

"Oh, fuck. This is disgusting."

Sam turned her head away, trying to breathe some fresh air but it wasn't exactly helping.

 _This is what happens when you wander around alone and don't wake your friends up_ , she thought as Josh finished to throw up.

"You done?"

He slowly nodded and followed her when she started walking again, trying not to step on the big mess he had just done.

Once they arrived in his bedroom, Sam was tempted to look around, but again, this wasn't the right time. Instead, she removed his shoes and tucked him in. She couldn't believe she was doing this to somebody she barely knew.

Just right when she was about to leave, Josh spoke. "Sammy?"

"Yes, Josh?"

"Thank you."

"Oh! Look who's blessing us all with his presence!"

Beth spoke when she spotted a hangover Josh walking into the kitchen.

"You look terrible. You know that, right?"

"I just didn't sleep much."

"Are you okay, honey?" Melinda Washington asked when she turned around and noticed his son's face.

"Yeah, mom. I'm fine. I showered and now I feel definitely better."

He wasn't feeling better at all. He drank as much as possible the night before, trying to push away all the bad feelings and thoughts in his head and it worked, for an hour or two. Now he was hangover, looked like shit and — _Fuck_ , he thought, when he remembered what happened the night before with Sam. He couldn't believe he'd been such an idiot and basically threw up on her.

 _Bet she's gonna tell everybody what a fuck up I am_.

"Good morning!" Hannah exclaimed, walking into the room, followed by Sam.

 _Shit, shit, shit._

"Hi, good morning." She said, smiling at all the people in the room.

"Jeez, Josh. Are you sick?"

"He said he didn't sleep much."

Sam nodded at Melinda's words, "That's understandable."

Josh froze when Sam started speaking, his heart was beating fast in his chest and his gaze was glued on the dark coffee in his mug.

"I mean, there was a terrible storm last night. I usually have no problem sleeping if there's a storm outside, but last night, whoa, I woke up at least twice."

Beth and Hannah raised her eyebrows and Josh sighed in relief. Glancing up he met her gaze but he didn't say anything. He knew she was probably judging him behind those green eyes.

"Really? Gosh, I really must've had a deep sleep, then." Mrs. Washington commented as she poured some coffee for Hannah and Sam.

 _February 2011_

"This is a waste of time and money. Why would I want a box of chocolates from a stranger?"

Beth complained and Sam nodded in agreement. It was Valentine's Day and almost everybody at school seemed super hyped by this.

"It's a dumb holiday but hey, you got chocolates and no one says no to chocolates." Sam closed her locker and chuckled, "I mean, I wouldn't complain if you shared them with me."

Beth laughed and gave her the box of chocolates, "It's all yours, Sam. I don't want them."

"Now I know with who I'm gonna spend Valentine's Day." She winked at her friend and laughed.

"With who?"

Josh appeared out of nowhere and looked around, trying to see if they received any card.

"These guys, here. Sweet, soft, smooth—"

"If I came here now I would've thought you were talking about me, Sammy."

"No, I probably would've used words like annoying and—" Sam frowned and pressed her lips together, thinking of other adjectives to use to describe him.

"See? You can't even say bad words about me. You're so desperately in love with me."

Beth laughed and Sam rolled her eyes, "Oh, there are so many bad I could use about you, but not today. I'm looking forward to spending the night with my chocolates and I don't want my day to get ruined."

"Whatever you say, Sammy."

Hannah walked towards them and nervously opened her locker.

"Hello to you, too, sis." Josh said before Beth asked her if anything was wrong.

"Why? Don't you see I'm happy as a clam?" She said dryly as she threw her books into the locker.

"Can't you tell us what happened from the start?"

"It's happened that Mike asked Karen Holland out in front of the whole school! As if this was some kind of big event that everybody should attend."

Sam, Hannah and Josh eyed each other when she spoke, but the blonde was the only one to say something about this.

"He's a dick, Hannah. You know that."

"Now I know, yes. But it doesn't mean it didn't break my heart watching that."

When she looked up at her friend, Sam noticed her eyes filled of tears.

"Here." She said, handing her the box of chocolates with a soft smile. "I know I'm not Mike but chocolate is always good."

Hannah smiled back and wiped away her tears. "Thank you."

Josh wrapped an arm around his sister and said, "Now let's go. The day is over. Let's spend a few hours together."

"Only a few hours?" Beth asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What? You really thought I didn't have a date tonight? I'm sorry, Hannah but I really can't say no to this gorgeous girl."

Beth both rolled her eyes, annoyed at how Josh could brag about his conquests, but she was secretly happy he was having a date that night. He deserved it.

Sam, on the other hand, felt her heart drop in her chest.

"Have fun."

That was the only thing she could say as they walked away. She had no idea why she felt so strange about Josh going on a date with a girl, but she blamed it on the fact that he was like her brother and just like when it came to Dylan, she was _jealous_ of him.

She wasn't sure if she was jealous because they got someone's attention or if maybe it was because she wanted to know more about these girls. Either way, it sucked.

Hannah glanced over at Sam and noticed the dryly in her voice and how her body was tensed up. She wondered what was going on, but in less than a couple of seconds, she quickly realized it.

 _April 2011_

"So he asked you out, huh?"

Hannah asked, raising her eyebrows and smirking as she laid on her stomach on her bed.

"I wouldn't say he asked me out per se." Sam was sitting on the floor, her back leaning against the light gray wall. "And I'm not interested, you know. So it's really whatever."

Beth laughed as Sam spoke, "You just ruined Hannah's dreams to help you out pick a dress for your date and make everything perfect."

"Oh, stop it!" Hannah said, throwing a pillow to her sister who was leafing through one of her twin's magazines.

"What? It's the truth!"

"Girls? Girls." Sam was now speaking, trying to make her friends stop. "Now do you understand why I never want to talk about boys with you, Hannah? You always make it such a big deal."

She was joking, but there was a hint of truth in her words.

" _Please_. Just because I like romantic movies, doesn't mean I want to set up my friends!"

"Maybe not, but you're definitely waiting for your prince charming to appear suddenly at your window and ask you to marry him." Beth said, making a disgusted sound. "Can I say I'm not surprised you said no to Ethan?"

"Why?" Sam asked, frowning.

"Yeah, why?" Hannah echoed and looked over at her sister.

"Because you two are too blind to notice that Sam likes someone else."

Sam raised her eyebrows, surprised. "What are you even talking about?" She felt her ears burning and was glad she decided to go with untied hair that day. "I mean, if you're talking about Brendon Flowers then yes, my crush for him is quite obvious and I won't deny it."

"Do—do you have a crush on someone, Sam?" Hannah asked, shocked that she didn't notice this but Beth did.

"Of course she does, Han. She won't tell you who's the guy, but she does. I mean, look at her hands right now."

Both Hannah and Sam looked down at her hands and the blonde hid them under a pillow.

"There's nothing wrong with my hands and I don't have a crush on anybody."

"Not even on Josh?"

Hannah felt her eyes coming out of her head, "Whaaat? Josh?" She asked, her eyes moving from her sister to her friend, from her friend to her sister. "You mean Josh Josh? Josh as is _our_ Josh?"

"What? No." Sam shook her head, feeling about to have a heart attack of some sort. "No. I swear. What the hell, Beth?"

Beth chuckled and drank some of her orange juice, "I noticed how you look at him. It's not like you wanna jump on him — and thank God because that would be gross." She said, leaving the magazine on the floor, "But you have to admit you like him."

Could this be possible? No. Sam convinced herself that Josh was just a friend to her and nothing more. She didn't like him. Of course not. That would've been stupid, gross and frankly, quite terrible, too.

"I don't. He's good looking, just like half of our school and I could say this about my brother and even your father, who, by the way is a really good looking man, but it doesn't mean I have a crush on either of them!"

"Whatever you say, Sam. Whatever you say."

 _June 2011_

It was a beautiful sunny day in Seattle. School was over and to celebrate the occasion, the Washingtons invited their friends for a day at the beach. The weather was quite warm and the light breeze was perfect for the day.

Josh arrived at the beach with Chris and Jessica and Emily, while Mike arrived alone after about 30 minutes. Hannah, Beth, Sam and Ashley arrived late, blaming the traffic.

"Sure thing. I think it's because you can't drive, though." Josh commented, talking about Beth's driving skills.

"Hey! I drive perfectly. I broke dad's car once and it was two days after getting my license. Don't be a dick."

Sam chuckled and looked around, noticing how there weren't many people around. Not that she would complain about it, of course.

"We brought drinks and food for you ladies to enjoy." Chris said, handing a soda to Ashley.

"Ladies? You better have brought something for us guys, too." Mike said, looking over at his friend.

"Yeah, no worries. There's enough for everybody."

Josh knew there was going to be no alcohol and oddly enough, he was okay with it. He felt somehow good that day.

He sat down on his beach towel and started drinking some coke when he noticed that his sisters and Sam were getting undressed. He quickly eyed the blonde's body up and down and stared at her as she revealed her athletic body and her pretty purple bikini.

 _Damn_.

She had a belly button piercing.

He'd never noticed that before. Not that he'd ever saw her half naked, though.

"Stop staring at her like a creep."

Chris' voice made Josh come back to earth.

"I wasn't _staring_ at her." He said, glancing up at his friend who sat beside him.

"Yeah, sure. If you weren't staring at her then I'm Steve Jobs."

Josh rolled his eyes, "I wasn't, okay? I know my life is quite interesting and you envy it but c'mon, stop being an asshole."

He got up and left, leaving Chris almost speechless.

 _I wasn't staring at her. That's ridiculous. I was just—looking around, that's all._

Josh's thoughts were all focused on explaining and almost justify what he had done, and he had nothing wrong. For once, he did nothing wrong.

"The last one who gets into the water will cook dinner!" Sam yelled and pushed him on the side. He watched her run into the water and stood there for a moment and then followed her.

He dove into the water and opening his eyes underwater, he recognized Sam's legs. He swam towards her and pulled her underwater.

She didn't get even the chance to yell or take a deep breath before finding herself underwater, and when he was finally able to breathe again, he laughed.

He noticed Chris watching him from afar and suddenly, he felt sick to his stomach.

 _What the fuck?_

He cursed at himself and before Sam got the chance to do anything to him as a revenge, he was already swimming away from all of his friends, trying to swim away from his thoughts, too.

* * *

 **A/N:** Feedback is always appreciated! Thank you.


End file.
